


Blowjobs

by manicExpressive



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Silly, even's game is kinda weak, in a parallel universe, this is tumblr's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicExpressive/pseuds/manicExpressive
Summary: Even manages to corner Isak in the bathroom during the first Kosegruppa meeting, but things don't go exactly as he hoped.





	

He hadn’t planned everything out from the beginning, despite his best efforts. Previous attempts to properly cross their paths hadn’t been as successful as he hoped, so Even was relying on his ability to improvise when the moment arose. Going to the Kosegruppa meeting had been an act of hope—desperation might be a little extreme—but it paid off in the end.

The auditorium wasn’t packed and it wasn’t empty, but there was only one person he cared about filling it. Casting a casual glance out towards the bleachers while the second year girls from earlier welcomed him to the meeting, Even felt his stomach do a flip when he laid eyes on the prize: Isak.

Bingo.

Planning his route between classes so that he might land himself on Isak’s radar hadn’t worked out, but maybe luck would be a lady tonight? Or, even better, a blond-haired boy with a penchant for wearing snapbacks and dropping his gaze to his feet.

Did he do that to everyone or just Even? He felt like every the few times their eyes have locked always ended too soon. He wanted to take that as a good sign.

So he situated himself just behind Isak to keep an eye on the boy. And when Vilde described the bonding exercise she had planned, it took all inside of him not to grin.

 _Love_ exercise?

Perfect. The nervous energy at his fingertips was practically electrifying.

And then Isak ducked out.

Less than perfect.

There was literally no point in being at this meeting if Isak wasn’t there.

Luckily Even is sneaky despite the fact he seems to tower over the rest of the crowd. He slipped out of the meeting at an interim and wandered the halls. It seemed like Lady Luck was just as fickle as ever, for about ten minutes he saw nothing. That was until he wandered into the restroom to take a leak and heard the telltale signs of someone dicking off in one of the stalls.

Well, not literally dicking, although considering the subject, he wouldn’t have been too upset about that.

It was most definitely Isak and most definitely some random game he was tapping away at on his phone. Was it a bad sign that Even already recognized his sighs of boredom and frustration? But the game added as a distraction and time killer as Even suddenly found himself mentally frantic.

Isak was there. Even was there. No one else was around.

This was it, this was the meeting he’d spent weeks trying to orchestrate in some of the smoothest ways possible—eyes catching across the courtyard, a keen flick of his wrist and carefully styled hair. He even had a pair of rad sunglasses to make himself more mysterious as he casually lounged about. For several minutes. Hoping someone might look his way.

But no, this fated meeting was taking place after school in the bathroom.

Even didn’t need to pee anymore.

What was he going to do? He couldn’t just stand there and stare at the door until it opened. No amount of cool or swagger could make that anything but creepy.

Unfortunately, time is a construct and he ran out sooner than he thought he would. The sounds of the game died suddenly and he heard shuffling. Even immediately turned around and shoved his hands into the sink.

Okay. Act natural. This is cool. Washing hands is casual and also good hygiene.

He heard the door open and his heart skipped a beat. There was literally no one else in the room that Isak could be looking at, just him. _Finally._

But Even didn’t look up, he didn’t want to seem like he cared anyone else was in there. He could just slide on over and dry his hands off—

—ah! That was it! Isak would have to wash his hands too, and dry them off. But if Even had all the paper towels, Isak would have to ask for one or ask him to move or something, right? Right. Totally chill.

Even steps off to the side as he hears Isak approach the sink and reaches—

And taps the button.

Wait, button?

Oh. Right.

Hand dryers. Being eco-friendly was important, you know. Reducing paper waste is something that Even was a big fan of in practically every other moment of his life but this one. Not only was air a replenishable resource in a school bathroom, but the sound of the dryer was entirely unsexy.

And ruined his plan.

It probably didn’t help that he was standing there with one hand on the button, expressionless for a minute.

He could feel Isak’s gaze.

_Think fast!_

He heard the water go, Isak was washing his hands. He was staring.

Shit.

_Go big or go home!_

In one quick motion, Even twisted his arm and slammed the dryer hard with his elbow. The poor dryer never knew what was coming and let out a gurgle in protest, before the fan mechanism inside started making an ungodly whine. It clicked a few times before dying out completely.

Okay, now Isak was definitely staring. At least he had his attention, right?

Even turned around, his face fairly serene despite the fact that he just destroyed the hand dryer. Isak’s eyes were gray and wide, brows twitching between furrowing in confusion and lifting to meet the brim of his hat in surprise.

“Sorry, did you need air?”

He literally just said that.

Isak said nothing. His eyes just flickered between Even, the hand dryer, and back to Even.

Without wasting a second, Even leaned forward, pursed his lips, and started blowing in Isak’s direction.

And that was the first blowjob Isak had ever received.

Wait, are you kidding? Even has more game than that. Although, arguably, he had placed himself in something of a predicament.

He raised his brows, glancing back between himself and the machine. The fact that he could look like nothing strange had happened despite beating the poor hand dryer, who will likely have trouble trusting any boys in the bathroom after this, was a mystery. But he did.

“Oh, sorry, did you need air?”

Isak stared, confused, and probably a little understandably concerned.

Even bowed his head slightly as he stepped forward and reached out for Isak’s hands. Perhaps because he was still processing what was happening, Isak didn’t resist. Even brought those hands close to his face and began to gently blow on them, from the tips of Isak’s fingers to his knuckles, all the while never breaking eye contact.

In this universe, they did not return to the Kosegruppa meeting that night.

Even did, however, eventually have to admit to the hand dryer incident with school officials. He will totally admit to it being worth it.

Isak supplies him with towels just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> I just about died when I saw this on my tumblr feed:
> 
> http://snugglyevak.tumblr.com/post/156055913060/skamz-can-you-imagine-evens-reaction-if-the
> 
> "skamz: can you imagine even’s reaction if the restroom only had a hand dryer and no paper towel dispenser? like “o shit what do i do now” and then isak comes out of the bathroom stall and he thinks to himself “alright gO BIG OR GO HOME” before he elbows the hand dryer and causes it to stop working and then he tells isak “sorry did you need air?” before he starts intensely blowing air out of his mouth
> 
> snugglyevak: maybe in a parallell universe this is what happens???"
> 
> So that's exactly what I did! I'm sorry. If you want to chat about SKAM and other fun things, feel free to hit me up on my SKAM tumblr @ isakyakiniku


End file.
